Dirtiest Secret
by xladylovelyliesx
Summary: She's her dirtiest secret, one that she's kept hidden away under layers of guilt and self-hatred for years, but she can't help the way her heart skips a beat around her or the way her knees go weak when thinking about her perfect blonde curls. It's Brooke's birthday and she only wants one thing- one person that would make her the happiest girl in the world. Peyton Sawyer. BP Smut.


**Hello my loves. More lesbian smut. Inspired by a prompt given to me by On The Hill. Thank you kindly, I hope I did you justice!**

* * *

_"Something about first love defies duplication. Before it, your heart is blank. Unwritten. After, the walls are left inscribed and graffitied. When it ends, no amount of scrubbing will purge the scrawled oaths and sketched images, but sooner or later, you find that there's space for someone else, between the words and in the margins." _  
_― Tammara Webber, Where You Are_

"Brooke Penelope Davis! What the hell are you doing?" Peyton Sawyer's voice split through the otherwise quiet environment of Brooke's bedroom.

"_Trying_ to sleep." Brooke mumbled and pulled her pillow over top of her head of messy brown hair.

Peyton walked over, pulling the curtains wide open and smiling contently as Brooke released a whimper of despair. She sat down on the bed, patting Brooke's back.

"I will not let my best friend spend her birthday in bed. I woke you up before I went to Red Bedroom. You were _supposed_ to be awake by the time I got back." Peyton said pointedly.

"I hate birthdays." Brooke rolls onto her back, looking up at her best friend. _You are so fucking perfect, Peyton Sawyer._ "You look nice. I like your hair today." Brooke said quietly.

"Don't change the subject, missy. We're going out. We're gonna shop and I'll buy us lunch and we'll have a girls day." Peyton stated happily, her smile infecting Brooke and bringing a smirk to her own lips.

"Can we just stay in?" Brooke asked.

"No."

"But—"

"No! We're going shopping. I'll buy you whatever you want, just get your ass out of bed." Peyton stood and waled out, leaving Brooke still grumbling unhappily.

"I just want you." She mumbles against her pillow, hugging it to her chest and pouting. She's never felt like such a child, but within the last four months her entire life went to hell. Lucas and Lindsay together had been perfect for Brooke. She had been playing up her flirtatious relationship with Peyton, hoping and begging to God that Peyton would realize she never really wanted Lucas but instead she wanted a certain dimpled brunette. But no, that didn't happen. Ever since the wedding, Peyton's entire outlook on life changed. She started drinking, wanting to go out partying, spending all night with random studs from various Tree Hill bars, and several other un-Peyton-like things.

"_Brooke!"_ Peyton yelled.

"I'll get up, don't shit a brick." Brooke snapped as she dragged herself out of bed and towards her closet.

"Are you getting up or not?" Peyton walked in, and came face to face with her topless best friend. Brooke didn't move. She only turned away and pulled a bra on. No sense trying to seduce Peyton, that clearly hadn't worked before. "I seem to remember you having smaller boobs." Peyton commented as she leaned against the door frame.

"Gee thanks." Brooke muttered as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"I'm kidding, Brooke. Why are you so unhappy? You're finally twenty five." Peyton frowned.

"Maybe I don't like spending the whole night awake listening to you fucking some random guy." Brooke snapped.

Peyton raised her eyebrow, "Well sorr-y, I didn't think it would bother you considering how many times I've gone through the same thing." She said defensively.

"I was in high school, Peyton. I didn't have a job. Just go to their place from now on." Brooke said quietly, rubbing her arms.

"Well you can be as pissed off as you want but I won't let it ruin _my_ mood. I brought you coffee and breakfast." Peyton said quietly, trying to hide how upset she was. She walked out, leaving Brooke feeling like a total asshole.

Brooke walked into her bathroom and got her hair and make-up sorted out before making her way into the kitchen. Peyton was sitting at the table reading B. Davis magazine, sipping her coffee. Brooke couldn't help but admire the way Peyton's jeans hugged her hips.

She sat down and Peyton pushed a brown paper bag towards her. Brooke opened it and saw the bagel and cookie. She frowned.

"I'm sorry, P. I just get grumpy when I don't sleep." Brooke said.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. It's just been hard, you know." Peyton said as she looked back up, her eyes meeting Brooke's.

"I know. But let's be honest, Luke's a bit of an asshole and you deserve someone better than him and better than those guys you've been bringing home." Brooke said quietly. _Me_, she thought sadly, hiding her frown.

"I know." Peyton whispered, "What about Owen? I mean, you and Owen? He seems nice." She said honestly.

"He's okay. Not really interested in guys right now." Brooke said.

"What about girls?" Peyton teased lightly.

Brooke bit back her comment. "What if I did like girls?" she asked. Peyton seemed surprised. Her eyebrows raised.

"Then I'd be totally supportive... but you don't." She laughed.

Brooke nodded slightly, "So what's on schedule for today?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Shopping." Peyton smiled.

"Peyton I have everything I want." _Almost_. "Can we just stay in or something?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Well let's at least go out for an hour and get some lunch. If you still want to come back after that then we can. Deal?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded slowly.

**XXXXXX**

"I can't believe you actually made me come back." Peyton said as she and Brooke walked into the house. Brooke laughed lightly as she pulled off her shoes, looking over at the blonde.

"I told you I wanted to stay home." She said.

"But it's your birthday. We always get super drunk and have lots of fun. I used to shop lift for you." Peyton mocked a hurt face.

"You never actually shop lifted, I knew your secret." Brooke rolled her eyes as she flopped down on the couch, "I just wanna stay in, okay? Nate and Hales need to take care of sicky little Jimmy-Jam and there's no chance in hell I'm inviting Lindsay and Luke over just for your sorry ass to whine over." She said, immediately regretting her choice of words.

To her surprise, Peyton didn't look hurt. Instead, she was smiling. She walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Brooke, and came back with a bottle of Grey Goose vodka in one hand and two shot glasses in the other.

"Then we'll have fun by ourselves. Let's play I've never. A high school tradition, except instead of taking sips of beer we take a shot." Peyton said, twisting the bottle open and pouring the shots.

"I'm down for that." Brooke giggled as she sat up and crossed her legs, facing the skinny blonde.

"Okay. I'll start. I've never... had sex with my teacher." Peyton said. Brooke groaned and brought the small glass to her lips, shooting it down. She winced and gagged at the sharp burn of the alcohol.

"You're just trying to get me drunk, this isn't fair. It isn't as much fun with two people." Brooke said.

Peyton laughed, "Okay, I'll do ones I legitimately don't know. You have to, too." She said.

"First you take a shot." Brooke said.

"Why? You haven't gone yet." Peyton said.

"Because I say so and it's my birthday." Brooke smiled. Peyton rolled her eyes and hammered back the shot, wincing but taking it like a champ nonetheless. Peyton poured two more shots, smiling devilishly at Brooke. "I've never..." Brooke trailed off, closing her eyes for emphasis. _Nope, I did that._ "I've never had sex with a girl." She blurted out.

Peyton picked up the shot glass and hammered another back, which left Brooke wide eyed and open mouthed.

"You... wait... what? Really?" Brooke exclaimed.

"I don't remember it." Peyton admitted shyly, "I just woke up beside Anna after getting super drunk the night before." She said.

"Anna? Lesbian Anna?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yeah." Peyton groaned, "She wasn't even that good. I was just so upset about..." Peyton swallowed nervously.

"About what?" Brooke asked, "What could you have been so upset about that you would black out and have gay sex?" she giggled quietly.

"You." Peyton whispered.

"When we were fighting?" Brooke asked.

"When I walked in on you and Felix. I was really upset." Peyton said.

"You liked Felix? You bitch!" Brooke exclaimed with a loud laugh, "So you slept with his sister! That's my girl." She giggled as she playfully hit Peyton's shoulder.

Peyton swallowed nervously, "I liked you." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Suddenly the room got very quiet. Brooke's eyes met Peyton's, and they held each others' stares for the longest time.

"No you didn't." Brooke whispered.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that... I didn't— I didn't even mean it, it was like..."

"Why didn't you tell me? Fuck, Peyton." Brooke ran her fingers through her hair as she stood up.

"Brooke please don't be mad. I don't want things to change, you're still my best friend. I just can't help it." Peyton said as tears welled in her eyes.

Brooke's eyes watered and she turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. She heard Peyton get up, and she felt her hand on her shoulder.

"Please talk to me." Peyton begged quietly.

"I can't be mad at you for not saying anything, because I didn't, but I can't believe this. You've been sleeping with all those guys and we could have been together." Brooke said through tears.

Peyton felt her heart beat faster, "You feel the same way?" she whispered questioningly.

"Of course I do!" Brooke exclaimed through tears, turning around, "I wanted to give you room because you loved Lucas and you were always complaining about him!" she choked back her tears.

Peyton brought her hands to Brooke's face, cupping it gently, "Does it even matter now that we know? God, this was my dirtiest secret for years. Let's just be happy." She whispered, stroking away Brooke's tears.

Brooke looked into her best friend's dark green eyes, admiring how perfect she looked. "I can't believe we didn't say anything." She mumbled as she brought her hands up, laying them over Peyton's.

Peyton let out a light hearted laugh, blinking away her own tears, "God I fucking love you, Brooke Davis." She said, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Brooke held Peyton's head, breathing in the scent of her familiar lavender shampoo, the one that had always been such an aphrodisiac to her. Their tongues met, hot and wet, and the lingering taste of alcohol swept over their taste buds. Peyton let out a soft hum as Brooke's tongue explored her mouth, her nails gently scratching her scalp. It sent chills down her back and over her chest. Peyton pulled away, gasping for breath.

Brooke smiled, drunk on Peyton's lips, "No more waiting." She sang softly, beginning to unbutton Peyton's blouse. Peyton let the brunette undress her, pulling her shirt off her body and sliding off her jeans until she was standing in only her bra and underwear. Brooke looked up at Peyton, who was smiling shyly.

"I'm all yours." She murmured, placing Brooke's hands on her breasts.

Brooke smiled coyly, "If only you knew how much I've wanted this." She husked quietly. Peyton reached behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling it off. Brooke felt a sudden warmth between her legs, and she nearly moaned at the sight of Peyton's chest. She immediately put her hands on Peyton, feeling her breasts, admiring the way her nipples hardened against her touch. Peyton moaned quietly. Brooke smiled, "Sensitive girl." She whispered, tracing her thumbs over the tips of Peyton's erect nipples.

Peyton nodded slowly, closing her eyes and enjoying the gentle touch. She muttered a few swear words as Brooke leaned forward and gently licked each nipple.

"You're mine now. No more stupid guys." Brooke muttered as she kissed down Peyton's stomach.

"Please take off your clothes." Peyton said, stopping Brooke before her mouth got too close to her panties. Brooke smiled and stood back up, shedding off her clothes. Peyton swallowed nervously as she saw Brooke's nipples, slightly darker and larger than hers. She remembered all those nights when they were thirteen, comparing their bra sizes and Brooke always bragging of how she was a cup larger. "You're so perfect." Peyton whispered.

"Mm, not nearly as much as you." Brooke said as she knelt down, kissing the front of Peyton's thigh. Peyton felt her knees go weak, and she put her hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"Fuck, I can't stand up." Peyton admitted shyly. Brooke smiled, "Bed?" Peyton nodded and Brooke took her hand, pulling her into her room. Peyton gasped softly as Brooke pushed her down on the bed. She could feel her heartbeat in her fingers and toes, but more prominently between her legs.

Brooke kissed and nibbled on Peyton's thighs, her hands snaking under Peyton's knees. She spread her legs, wide, as wide as they could go. Peyton's breath hitched, "Fuck Brooke, please. I want this so bad." She moaned.

Brooke leaned forward and kissed the wet spot on Peyton's panties; her scent driving Brooke mad with every passing second. Peyton was muttering small 'oh my God's under her breath, watching her best friend and longest crush kissing over her centre. Brooke suddenly sat up and pulled Peyton's panties off her legs.

She pulled Peyton's legs open and sunk her tongue into her pussy, eliciting a loud cry of release from Peyton. She lapped hungrily and brought her hands closer to Peyton's centre, spreading her open and licking further past her folds.

"Oh fuck baby, you're so good at that." Peyton moaned, gripping Brooke's hair.

Brooke could feel her soaked, hot panties chafing excruciatingly slowly against her clit. She moaned against Peyton, spending a long time licking her entrance and enjoying the natural, sweet taste of the blonde.

"Please, babe..." Peyton moaned, lifting her hips off the bed. Brooke held Peyton's hips still and directed her tongue up towards Peyton's swollen bundle of nerves. Peyton almost immediately felt her orgasm building in her stomach, expanding slowly. "That's so good, baby, don't stop." She gasped. Brooke kept licking, and when she began sucking, Peyton cried out as her climax spread through her body like wild fire. She gripped Brooke's hair, holding her against her, and yelled a montage of swear words to the ceiling.

Brooke kept licking until Peyton's body stopped shaking and she gently nudged Brooke's head away. Brooke wiped her mouth on her wrist, crawling over Peyton and kissing her cheeks, nose, and lips.

"I love you P. Sawyer." Brooke whispered.

"I love you too. You are seriously good at that." Peyton giggled.

"I've been thinking about doing that for _so_ long." Brooke smiled. Peyton blushed and then flipped Brooke over onto her back.

"Can I?" Peyton whispered, hooking her finger tips in Brooke's panties. Brooke nodded, watching the blonde peel her panties down her legs. Peyton smiled when she saw how wet Brooke was. "Did I do that?" she giggled.

"Fuck yes you did. You and your sexy pussy." Brooke said.

"Hmm." Peyton smiled, stroking her fingertips over Brooke's labia. She slid her two middle fingers up and down, on either side of Brooke's clit, watching the way Brooke shivered. "You like that?" she asked softly. Brooke nodded, watching Peyton intently.

Peyton kept rubbing, and then smiled when she saw wetness leak from Brooke's pussy. She traced her fingertips over the creamy white come, bringing them to her mouth and tasting Brooke. She wanted to take her time to explore the brunette, to taste her and to just get to know her this way. Peyton was still dazed from the power of her orgasm.

She slipped a finger past Brooke's folds and into her warm, welcoming pussy. "You're so wet." Peyton stated softly.

Brooke let out a soft moan, spreading her legs wider. Peyton started fingering Brooke, in and out, just with her middle finger. She carefully added a second, and although she guessed she could slip in a third she chose not to. Peyton started rhythmically fucking Brooke, knuckle-deep and hard. Brooke was moaning as she watched Peyton finger her.

"Fuck." Brooke gasped, bucking her hips as Peyton rubbed her fingers up against her sweet spot. Peyton smiled coyly. She loved this. She loved making Brooke feel this way. Brooke reached down and started gently rubbing her clit, watching Peyton finger her.

"Is this okay?" Peyton asked, afraid to be too hard. Especially considering her nails were long and _you know the stereotypes about lesbian sex and long nails._

"Deeper, baby." Brooke whispered. Peyton pressed her fingers in further, as far as they could go, until she felt Brooke's wetness seeping out onto her palm. Brooke let out a soft cry of pleasure. "Yeah, right there."

Peyton kept fingering Brooke deeply, making sure to hit the one spot that made Brooke moan every time. It only took a repetition of maybe thirty strokes before Brooke unwound into a climax of her own. Peyton kept fingering Brooke as she came, keeping her fingers deep inside and pressed against her spasming muscles.

Brooke jerked her hips up, moaning loudly. Peyton smiled.

"I made you come." She said proudly.

Brooke laughed, still gasping, "Fuck, your fingers feel so good." She mumbled.

"Oh?" Peyton smiled deviously, stroking a few more times just for the sake of seeing Brooke squirm. She pulled her fingers out, tasting them again and smiling. "You taste awesome." She whispered as she laid down beside Brooke and cuddled against her.

Brooke turned against Peyton, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close, "This is exactly what I wanted for my birthday." She whispered, a smile tugging at her lips.

Peyton smiled happily, "Here's to many more birthdays together." She whispered as she pressed their lips together for a short, lazy kiss. Brooke smiled, pulling Peyton closer.


End file.
